Besame Harry
by LEXIE DBZ
Summary: Por culpa de una pequeña discusion con Ginny, Harry descubre sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga


Bésame Harry

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k Rowling

No le gustaba verla llorar, era lo mas doloroso que le había pasado, por que la tristeza de ella también era la suya, jamás en su vida se le ocurrió que existía la probabilidad de perderla, siempre que se imaginaba su futuro, ella estaba allí. Había sido un error traerla con el, pero sabia que ella era obstinada, lo seguiría a donde el fuera, se acerco, la abrazo y ella sollozo mas fuerte, su cuerpo se acomodo en el de Harry como buscando protección, esa protección que solo en sus brazos encontraría y entonces ambos lo sintieron una sensación muy agradable que inicio en el centro de su pecho y se expandió por todo su cuerpo, las mariposas en el estomago y una excitación que les recorrió cada centímetro de su piel. Tal vez Ginny, Ron y Cho si habían tenido motivos para estar celosos

UNAS HORAS ANTES

Harry acababa de descubrir cual era el nuevo plan de los mortifagos, se habían enterado de la piedra de la resurrección y lograron conseguirla así que intentarían revivir a Voldemort , para su buena suerte había descubierto de sus planes a tiempo ya que los mortifagos no sabían como utilizarla y lo mejor era que sabia donde se hallaba su cuartel general que era una casa en ruinas en los alrededores del bosque, de esa forma les robaría la piedra y los mandaría a Azkaban, pero no podía hacerlo solo necesitaba la ayuda de alguien y enseguida vino la respuesta a su mente, su mejor amiga Hermione.

El corrió hacia su oficina que se hallaba una planta mas arriba que la de el, le gustaba ese lugar siempre estaba perfectamente ordenada y la decoración era muy elegante mas no aburrida y acorde a la forma de ser de Hermione de hecho le gusto tanto que le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de la decoración de su oficina, aunque eso le costo una fuerte discusión con Ginny.

Al momento de llegar abrió la puerta sin tocar –Hermione tengo que contarte algo sobre los morti… –pero no prosiguió ya que en la oficina se encontraba su novia Ginny Weasley –hola no sabia que estabas aquí

–pues acabo de salir del entrenamiento asi que pase a ver a Hermione, pero cuéntame que es lo que venias diciendo acerca de los mortifagos tal vez pueda ayudarte

Harry se quedo callado, sabia que era su novia mas sin embargo no le podía tener la confianza que compartía con Hermione, asi que opto por hacerse el desentendido

–mmm no se de que estas hablando Ginny yo solo venia a decirle a hablarle a Hermione del nuevo reporte que me trajeron, pero no es nada importante sigan hablando yo vengo después –con la mirada Harry le indico a su amiga que mentía y que el tema del que tenían que hablar urgentemente, ella entendió el mensaje y asintió levemente con la cabeza –Nos vemos luego –dijo rápidamente antes de que la pelirroja le hiciera mas preguntas

Harry regreso a su oficia bastante preocupado, tenia que planear todo de inmediato, pero no contaba con que Ginny estuviera allí, intento ocupar su mente en otra cosa y solo esperaba que Hermione no tardara mucho. Sus rezos fueron escuchados ya que a los cinco minutos la castaña apareció en su oficina, el con las prisas no había podido mirar bien a su amiga y ahora se daba cuenta que en los últimamente estaba muy hermosa, a pesar de que su ropa, su cabello, su cara sin maquillaje era el mismo entonces era el quien la estaba mirando con otros ojos lo cual era preocupante

–le dije a Ginny que me había olvidado que tenia una reunión urgente con el ministro de magia, Dime que es eso tan urgente –Harry le sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza mientras le explicaba lo que acababa de descubrir

–así que esta noche intentaras caerles de sorpresa, ¿no crees que es muy arriesgado?

–lo se por eso tengo que ser muy cuidadoso, estoy pensando en usar la capa de invisibilidad, se que hay dos mortifagos cuidando la entrada así que podemos usar el imperius para que peleen a nuestro favor, mientras ellos atacan a sus demás compañeros yo iré por la piedra y después necesitare que vayas tu para que les modifiques la memoria y de esa forma mantener en secreto la piedra de la resurrección y bien ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

–dices que yo iré a borrarles la memoria

–bueno es que en ti es la persona en quien mas confió y…

-hay Harry es que nunca vas a aprender –dijo ella soltando un suspiro –estas loco si crees que te voy a dejar ir solo

–Pero Hermione es muy arriesgado

–por eso mismo Harry yo tengo que estar contigo

–no se Hermione, tu no eres auror, tal vez le pida a Ron que me acompañe –enseguida se arrepintió de lo que dijo ya que no recordó que sus amigos habían terminado por culpa de los celos de Ron, su amiga soltó un bufido de irritación

– ¡estas diciendo que ese… ese imbécil es mejor que yo!

–claro que no tu eres la mejor y la mas inteligente bruja que ha existido –se apresuro a explicar

–además por si no lo recuerdas Ron esta en una misión y no puede acompañarte –lo interrumpió

–lo que sucede es que no quiero que nada te pase, eres la persona mas cercana que tengo –eso pareció tranquilizar a Hermione por que dijo con mas calma

–yo tampoco quiero que te pase algo por eso te voy a acompañar, tu sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti –Hermione puso una mano encima de la suya, pero Harry no la retiro, siempre le habían incomodado la muestras de afecto pero ahora se sentía el hombre mas feliz del universo.

Después de que Hermione se fue de su oficina Harry termino de revisar algunos papeles y también se retiro, tenia que tener todo listo para el enfrentamiento con los mortifagos, pero cuando iba saliendo del ministerio se encontró con Ginny

–Harry quiero que hablemos

–esta bien Ginny dime cuando nos juntamos

–me parece que no me has entendido Harry quiero que AHORA hablemos

–no puedo, es que tengo algo importante que hacer

–supongo que Hermione te acompañara a hacer eso tan importante

Harry se que quedo mirando a su novia en sus ojos pudo ver tristeza, enojo e incluso decepción

–esta bien Ginny

Ambos se aparecieron en el departamento de Harry, tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro se sentía cierta tensión en el aire y Ginny comenzó a hablar –como veo que tienes mucha prisa seré breve ¿Por qué no confías en mi Harry?

–de que hablas claro que confió en ti

–no de la misma forma que lo haces con Hermione

–bueno Ginny es que con Hermione viví cosas muy fuertes

–cosas que nunca viviste conmigo, no es necesario que me repitas algo que todo mundo dice –dijo con una evidente molestia

–Ginny ¿Por qué te molesta tanto la confianza que le tengo a Hermione?

–como te atreves a preguntarme eso Harry, se supone que tu novia soy yo, tendría que ser yo la persona en la que mas confías, tendría que ser tu mayor apoyo, mi opinión te debería de importar mas que la de Hermione y sin embargo es a ella a la que le compartes tus miedos y tus secretos es a ella a quien le pides ayuda, con ella compartes esa especie de conexión mental que con tan solo mirarse se entienden, cuando ibas a decorar tu oficina yo esperaba con ansias que me lo pidieras a mi, pero no tenias que ir con tu querida Hermione y sabes que me decían los demás "no te preocupes Ginny es natural que se lo pida a Hermione es ella quien mejor lo conoce"

–Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado ese problema –susurro Harry

–es que no lo entiendes Harry –le respondió con lagrimas en los ojos –no es el hecho como tal, es que con actitudes como esas demuestras que ella te importa mas que yo, que es a ella a quien verdad necesitas

–Pero mi novia eres tú y por lógica a la que quiero y la que me gusta eres tu –dijo Harry tratando de excusarse

–exacto Harry, me quieres y te gusto pero ¿me amas? Yo creo que no, por que el amor no es solo atracción física, es confiar en esa persona, es amistad, es apoyo, ¿crees que no me duele que cuando tienes que hablar con ella yo me tenga que salir para que puedan compartir sus secretos? O ¿no crees que me siento fatal cuando ustedes dos hablan y yo siento que sobro en esa habitación?

Harry guardo silencio, jamás se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en esos detalles, eran solo cosas que para el se le hacían normales, no podía imaginar su vida sin Hermione. –lo siento Ginny, nunca me imagine que te hacia tanto daño

–que lo sientes, con eso no arreglas nada, solo contéstame una pregunta si tuvieras que elegir con quien quedarte a quien erigirías ¿a Hermione o a mi?

Enseguida en la mente de Harry vino la respuesta, a Hermione por supuesto pero se le hacia muy cruel decírselo a Ginny y mejor guardo silencio mientras pensaba en una buena respuesta pero Ginny supo interpretar su silencio

–no es necesario que me respondas creo que ya se la respuesta, sin ella no puedes vivir, asi que mejor terminamos –y dicho esto desapareció dejando a Harry sumido en sus reflexiones

No lo podía negar, Ginny si había sentido motivos para encelarse, la discusión que acababan de tener le hizo darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Hermione era mas fuerte que una simple amistad.

Cuando Harry se reunió con Hermione no le comento nada de lo que había pasado, pero no pudo evitar sentir ese aleteo en el estomago cuando la vio. Procedieron a actuar respecto a su plan y todo había salido bien al menos en un principio pues cuando ya habían capturado a los mortifagos que estaban en el cuartel dos mas aparecieron de sorpresa, y tuvieron que luchar, ambos mortifagos eran muy buenos y entonces sucedió algo que provoco que a Harry casi se le detuviera el corazón, justo cuando acababa de vencer a su rival un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita del mortifago que peleaba con Hermione, pero no pudo ver si le había dado por que una explosión lo sorprendió, un mortifago había salido de la nada y había hecho explotar la casa, Harry enseguida aturdió a ambos mortifagos, pero no conseguía ver a Hermione debido al polvo que había cuando por fin la vio ella estaba llorando en el suelo y ahora minutos después el la estaba abrazando sintiendo esa sensación tan extraña y bonita en su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin Hermione se tranquilizo, Harry tomo su cara entre sus manos y con un pulgar le seco las lágrimas que caían, la miro directamente a los ojos y pudo ver sus verdaderos sentimientos reflejados, bajo la mirada y se clavaron en sus labios entreabiertos y se acerco mas podía sentir el aliento de ella en su cara, volvió a mirarla a los ojos como para pedirle permiso.

–bésame Harry

No se lo repitió, sus labios capturaron los de ella, en un beso que al principio fue suave, pero que se volvió exigente como si con el quisieran recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Harry puso una de sus manos en la nuca como para profundizar todavía mas el beso, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba la espalda, ella le respondió rodeándole el cuello con las manos y entreabriendo más los labios, sentía la piel de Harry caliente bajo su tacto y ella se sentía temblar de placer. Y por fin lo entendió, ese miedo a perderla, esa confianza que le tenia, la tranquilidad que solo a su lado podía tener… El amaba a Hermione con cada fibra de su ser.

Cuando el beso se termino, Hermione sentía las mejillas enrojecidas y sentía aturdida jamás pensó que el mejor beso de su vida se lo diera el que hasta hace unos momentos era su mejor amigo. Su amigo se recordó y trato de volver a la triste realidad

–Harry esto esta mal, no le podemos hacer esto a Ginny

–ella y yo terminamos, no la amo, a quien siempre ame fue a ti y hasta ahora me di cuenta

–¡oh Harry! Pero Ginny y los Weasley nunca no lo van a perdonar

–Hermione dime ¿tu me amas?

–Con toda mi alma –le contesto con la voz entre cortada por el llanto que amenazaba con salir otra vez –pero tenia miedo de perderte, así que decidí callarme y seguir siempre como tu amiga

–pero ya no mas Hermione, nos amamos y juntos enfrentaremos lo que sea y los demás tendrán que aceptarlo –dijo el con vehemencia y por primera vez se sintió realmente feliz.

–si Harry juntos como siempre

Hermione borro la memoria a los mortifagos y a los pocos minutos los demás aurores llegaron para llevárselos, Harry tomo la piedra y se la guardo, abrazo a Hermione y se aparecieron a su apartamento, ambos siguieron besándose y se olvidaron de todo lo demás, total tenían todo el futuro juntos por delante. Harry se sentía en las nubes y mientras llevaba a Hermione a su habitación, se imagino formando una familia con su castaña, con su verdadero amor.


End file.
